empathfandomcom-20200214-history
Sassette Smurfling
Sassette (original name Sassafras Smurfette) is one of the characters in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History And Personality While her personality is similar to that of her cartoon show universe counterpart, her origin differs in that she was a naturally-born female Smurf who was trapped in suspended animation within a crystal until years later when she was released from it, initially made to believe that she was a magically-created Smurf just like Smurfette upon her release. Over time, though, Sassette realized both her true origin and the unrepentant evil nature of her supposed "creator" Gargamel when the evil female wraith Avengelica, the one responsible for trapping Sassette in a crystal, manipulated her physical features and her emotions so that she sought revenge against her elder brother Hefty for torturing her years ago. Empath, the only Smurf who was not made to believe that Sassette was a magically-created Smurf upon her release by Avengelica's evil magic, helped to convince Sassette that seeking revenge was not the right thing to do, and thus she turned against Avengelica. Later on, when Sassette was restored to normal, she and Hefty made amends with each other. Although originally Sassette had no interest in boys, mostly from her bad experience with her fellow Smurfs years ago, she found herself attracted to Empath when he first appeared in the Smurf Village and wished that she could be in Smurfette's shoes at that moment. Empath usually doesn't notice Sassette even trying to attract his attention towards her no matter how hard she tries in doing so. About four years after Empath's final return from Psychelia, Sassette befriended a young girl named Denisa, who is Lord Balthazar's niece. About a year after The Lost Year, Sassette and her fellow Smurflings were aged into adults by Blossom the woodelf. During her brief time as an adult Smurf, Sassette worked alongside Smurfette in gardening and taking care of Baby Smurf. She was constantly annoyed by the fact that her fellow Smurflings now found her very attractive as an adult Smurf, and eventually felt she was better off as a Smurfling for the time being. Role She currently lives with her fellow Smurflings inside their tree stump playhouse as their fellow Smurfling and playmate. Like her fellow Smurflings, Sassette is a student currently enrolled in the primary grades of their school system. In the Smurflings band, Sassette plays the piano. On Smurfette's Ray Of Sunshine, she is credited for the tambourine and backing vocals. Clothing And Appearance Originally Sassette had a tomboyish appearance, wearing pink overalls, braided hair, and a Smurf hat. However, after meeting Empath for the first time and finding herself attracted to him, despite the fact that they are both of different ages, Sassette adopted a different look for herself, which consisted of pink pants, a white shirt, and a big ribbon-tied ponytail with no Smurf hat. Despite Empath's lack of noticing Sassette's efforts to attract his attention towards her, the two of them remained friends. During her time of her cursed transformation, Sassette wore no clothes as her entire body was covered in blue fur, with red-yellow eyes, fangs, clawed hands and feet, and batlike wings. When the curse was broken, Sassette reverted back to her regular clothed appearance. Special Episodes * The Smurfic Games * Smurfily Ever After * 'Tis the Season to be Smurfy Voice Actor Her most likely voice actor would be Tara Strong. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Smurfs Category:Smurflings Category:Smurfettes